


Mini, right?

by Mumintrollet



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not Related, M/M, mention of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumintrollet/pseuds/Mumintrollet
Summary: To challenge myself, here's a "The first time we met"-fic: Bård/Vegard pairing, but they're not brothers.Based on an OTP promt fromhttp://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/"Imagine Person A walking their dog peacefully until Person B screams, runs over, and hugs the dog."





	Mini, right?

So it’s five days, twenty-two hours and approximately forty minutes since the breakup. It really was a bolt from out of the blue for him. They had had some hard times… Bård has always been “extra sensitive” or has “always live totally with his heart” as his mother used to comfort him when he was younger. And when his grandmother passed away, he had gone into a depression. Vidar had at the time a lot of work, really a lot of work, something that wasn’t much to Bård's help. It felt like they had grown apart, but the last month - at least for Bård, it had felt like they had found each other again. They went back to end every day with cuddling each other to sleep, so when that ‘We have to talk’ message came, it really was a hit in solar plexus.

He begged Vidar for a second chance, but he just said that he had made his final decision. He asked why, again and again, and eventually, an answer came: he had found someone else. After that, he only lay in bed and cried, cried, and cried even more. Blaming himself and his depression for the breakup, thinking it was his own fault. Just thinking about it now makes his eyes being filled up with tears. The only thing he feels like doing right now is still laying in his bed and cry, but he has a dog, he has Mini and she makes him keep going on with his life. She forces him to wake up in the morning. He knows he has to feed her and let her out for walks, but in between that he just feels like laying in a dark room and not existing.

It’s a sunny day today in Bergen and Bård walks there, thinking “If life just was like this” - what if life just could be a walk in the park? He walks there staring down at the ground, not meeting anyone’s eyes, not talking back if someone tells him that Mini is a cute dog or asks what kind of breed she is. This results with a shock when someone suddenly cheers Mini’s name and run towards them and picks her up in his arms.

“Hi, Mini! Are you out today? Where do you have Vilde then?”, a guy with dark curly hair says to his dog, and Bård just stares at him like he was a fool.

“Sorry, who are you?”, Bård asks, looking at the man who's a complete stranger for him, but obviously not for his dog.

“Oh, sorry, forgot to present myself. I just got so very excited to meet her!”, he says with a very beautiful smile, a smile that actually makes Bård smile back at him a bit. “I’m Vegard, a friend to Vilde-”, he stops himself for a second and puts the little dog down, “Because it’s Mini, right?”

“It’s Mini.” Bård nods back.

“Not to sound impolite, but who are you then?”, Vegard asks, looking at him up and down.

“Bård-”, he says and they shake hands. “Vilde’s brother.”, he answers, looking down not meeting the other’s eyes.

“Oh, I see, so then all the credit goes to you for having raised this fantastic little dog. She’s so obedient and the most wonderful dog I think I’ve ever met!”

“Yeah, she’s- she’s… really important to me. I really love her...”, he says with a low voice but he can’t press back the little sob leaving his mouth.

“You’re okay?”, Vegard asks, carefully putting a hand on his shoulder.

Bård looks away but nods, can’t reply with words right now. He swallows his tears before he shakes Vegard’s hand off him and mumble, “Sorry, I have to go.”, and starts to walk away from him.

“Okay Bård, but I hope we see each other again some time?”, he yells after him.

“Yeah, maybe…”

\---

_Five years later_

They are snuggled up together on the sofa, watching _Ska vi danse (Strictly Come Dancing)_ and eating popcorn. Popcorn is Vegard’s favourite snack, he is more a pick and mix-guy but he if Vegard wants popcorn, then he also wants to go for that. He does everything for him because he knows that Vegard does everything for him.

It’s an older man without any form of a sense of rhythm dancing with a younger lady and it looks very parodically but they dance to a song Bård never heard before, but he really likes it. Even Vegard seems touched by the lyrics because he whispers “You know that’s really true for me too?”, before he leans and kisses his lips softly. They kiss each other in silent, both listening to the lyrics.

_Walk away, I won't walk away  
_ _There's a truth that you need to hear me say  
_ _I'll be here on your darkest day  
_ _No one said it's easier to stay_  
But I won't be the one to walk away.

“I’ll never walk away from you, you know that right?”, they break free for air and Vegard strokes his hand down Bård’s cheek. “Never.”

He nods, resting his head on Vegard's shoulder, he feels that the worlds are really true. He knows that Vegard always will be there for him. He’s been there all the days when he just wants to hide under a blanket and not exist. Vegard is there and hugs him and tells him how much he loves him on the days when he just cries and cries, and he makes him feel loved. Like even his life has a meaning, a meaning named Vegard.

“I’m so happy we met that day…”, he says petting Mini’s head who’s laying in his lap. “I thought you were so weird! I mean who runs towards someone’s dog and just picks it up like that?”, Bård asks rhetorically and laughs at the memory.

“Someone like me, obviously, but I’m more than glad that I did!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Written very fast because I needed a break from the studying so I apologise for the mistakes and for my English. And this is the weirdest (and hardest) thing I've ever written. To be honest, in the end I had to image it was Calle and not Vegard... 
> 
> Here's the song: 
> 
> [Goo Goo Dolls - Walk Away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QXJ4bC7wSQI)


End file.
